


a kiss for a dessert

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Happy Birthday Lisa!, Jealousy, references of another fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: "It sucks that Ako, Yukina, and Sayo couldn't come. But I'm sure we'll be able to have a lot of fun tonight. Just the two of us~"
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	a kiss for a dessert

**Author's Note:**

> the hinarinko playing nfo references in the text are from this fic here https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560509 it's a GREAT ONE, u definitely should read it <3
> 
> anyways happy birthday lisa u chaotic lesbian

“It sucks that Ako, Yukina, and Sayo couldn’t come, huh?” Lisa commented a few seconds after they’d sat down. She had a huge smile on her face. The reason why her bandmates couldn’t make it was her birthday gift: one evening with Rinko, who’d never catch on the fact that… well. Lisa liked her. “But I’m sure we’ll be able to have a lot of fun tonight! Just the two of us~”

Rinko’s response was nervous and repetitive movements with her fingers. It was either practice for NFO or for the piano. “Here’s the menu. I’ll come back to get your orders.” 

“Thank you, ma’am!” Lisa said with a huge, bright smile as the waitress walked away. “So, Rinko. What do you want to order?”

“I’m… fine with whatever you order…” Rinko whispered. 

“Hmm~ salad as an entrance, then a burger?” 

“Sounds okay…”

Lisa then made a sound with her hand, calling the waitress over. “How can I help you?”

“We’ll have a salad for the entrance and burger for the main course. For both of us!” 

The waitress took notes of the order. “Anything to drink, Imai-san?” 

Rinko’s eyes widened; she panicked, thinking she’d have to talk to the waitress. Of course, Lisa wouldn’t allow that. “Iced tea and a cup of water, please.” The woman nodded and left for the kitchen. “We can share the iced tea! If you don’t like it, the water’s yours.” Lisa didn’t think she’d ever seen her bandmate smile so gratefully. It was beautiful. “Anyways~! How’s NFO?”

It was a known fact that it was hard for Rinko  _ not  _ to talk about her favorite game when asked about it and Lisa would definitely use that in her favor. She wanted to hear the other girl’s thoughts, her cute voice and see her laugh… “It’s… been good… Ako and I played with Hina-san the other day… fufu.”

Lisa couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. Did Hina earn the first name base with Rinko that quickly? She finally understood the issues Sayo used to have with her sister. But of course, she wouldn’t show it. At least, not at that moment. “Hina-san, eh? So I’m going to assume that the playing was pretty fun!”

“It was… Hina-san decided to be a thief… which was… an interesting choice.” Rinko’s expression was soft at that point. “She… is very good at it. When we stopped playing, she… had already gotten to more than 40…! We got… a lot of material.”

“That’s cool!” Lisa lied — half a lie, at least. “We should play again sometime. It was very fun, playing with you.”

“Yeah, we should…” Rinko’s expression softened. Now  _ that  _ was part of the plan. “You… were a good healer.”

The food finally arrived. Well, the salad did and then, shortly after, the burger. One of many things Lisa liked about Rinko was how adorably she’d eat: it was shy and slow, kind of like a rabbit. She hoped Tae had never seen it happen because she couldn’t compete with another funny lesbian for Shirokane-san’s pianist hand.

Finally, after the waitress took away their plates, both of them checked the dessert menu. “Shall we have the birthday pie?” Lisa smiled. Her birthday had been perfect: she had a date (she ignored the fact that only one of them knew it was a date) with Rinko. That was already enough. But even though her plans had ended already, the evening wasn’t over yet. 

So, they ordered a piece of the birthday pie, which they’d share since only a piece was for free. It was amazing enough for Lisa to take mental notes about the flavor and ingredients used to adapt her own cooking and baking. 

“Here’s the bill…” The waitress said, putting the little piece of paper full of numbers on the table. “Now, I’m going to need your identity card to confirm your birthday date, please.”

“Of course~!” Lisa gave the waitress a cheerful smile as she opened her purse to get the identity card. She kept her smile for more than a minute, trying to hide the struggle she was going through to find it in the bag. She then decided to stop pretending to put the bag on her lap, since her eyesight would definitely be needed. Still nothing, though. That was when Lisa decided the best thing to do was let out an awkward laugh. “Hm… haha! Ma’am… I think I forgot my ID home… haha~” She fake laughed, already starting to sweat. Stupid, stupid, stupid. That could’ve happened on so many occasions,  _ why  _ did it have to be when she was with Rinko? Why didn’t she put a little extra money on her purse, just because? “Would you… let me go back home to get it? I promise I’ll-”

“I’m sorry, Imai-san,” the waitress interrupted. “But I’m not allowed to do that. I’ll give you some time to try to find it in your purse, though.”

Lisa groaned and opened the menu to check the price of the dessert. She’d already given up on finding the card, but maybe she could find some coins. But of course, she wanted to have her night out with Rinko in the fanciest place in town, so. 

“Imai-san…” Rinko whispered. “I have some… money on me… but I don’t think it’s enough…” 

“It’s okay, Rinko~! I-” Lisa failed at comforting the pianist, but she did spot something on the menu. Turned out, that piece of pie wasn’t only a birthday bonus: it was also a couple's bonus. “I have an idea.”

“W-what is it, Imai-san…?” 

Lisa couldn’t help but smirk. “This is a birthday pie, but it’s also a bonus for couples! Maybe, we could… you know… haha…” Rinko immediately became a blushing mess and to be fair, so did Lisa. A painful bunch of minutes passed by until the shy girl agreed with the scam that wasn’t really that far from the truth. 

“Waitress, ma’am,” Lisa started after the woman came to their table. “The dessert is also a couples bonus, right? Do you think we can…” She grabbed Rinko’s free hand on the table. “Use it?”

“This promotion is only valid if the couple kiss inside the restaurant,” The waitress affirmed. “If you do that, then I don’t see why not.”

“Do you feel comfortable with that, babe?” Lisa asked with a wink and she could barely believe what just happened. She’d get to  _ kiss  _ Shirokane Rinko and call her ‘babe’ in front of a crowded restaurant that hadn’t even been planned!

Rinko’s whole face was bright red when she said, “O-okay… if… I’m with you… I’ll be fine… I guess…” The sentence echoed inside Lisa’s brain, being transported inside her veins, such a warm temperature that made her heart melt. Rinko took a while to get up, but when she did, Lisa still had to pinch her own arm to make sure that was real. 

The girl took a hesitant step closer as the waitress watched over them. The whole scene was as awkward as it could be and the way the clock was ticking slower made it better and worse, simultaneously. After a minute, Rinko was so close that Lisa could feel her breath. 

Then, it happened. Rinko ended the space that was still left between them, and the first thing Lisa noticed was that her lips were sweet. The taste of the pie was predominant, but she could also taste strawberry lipstick, far, far away. She did remember thinking to herself earlier that her crush’s lips were pinker. 

The second thing Lisa noticed was that Rinko wasn’t experient in kissing, not because it was bad (it was more perfect than she could’ve ever imagined), but because she didn’t seem to quite know what to do: her hands moved a lot through Lisa’s back, sometimes on her neck, and she could feel some level of insecurity in Rinko. 

And when they separated to get some air, everything that Lisa wanted was more. “You’re both free to go, then. You’re a beautiful couple.”

More awkwardly than ever, they left the restaurant, still holding hands, so no one would suspect the lie. But the night was cold and windy and the warmth of the human body was certainly the only reason why they’d never let go of each other.


End file.
